Struggles and Victories
by James Z Potter
Summary: This story is set in 2017 for our world and a hogwarts witch sets her foot in the world of Avatar . There isn't HarryRonHermione in this story. Please Read and Review ' I don't know- um do you know lady Gaga' Paris asked Katara ,trying to check whether it was her own world or some other dimension. 'no', was her reply. ZukoXOC A/K S/S
1. Bitter Work Begins

**_Hello guys! Currently, I am writing two fanfics, both Avatar the Last Airbender and Harry Potter crossover, and I am really excited. I know I am terrible at expressing feelings, and grammar is well bad. But I'd really appreciate if you guy focus on the theme. I was dying to write this fanfic for a long long time. But didn't start until now! There won't be the trio in this story. cuz this is mainly a story of a witch stuck inside the Avatar world. Starts from book 2: Also read my other stroy , life is what you make it. Please read and Review  
Disclaimer: I don't own AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. All the credit goes to the creator.  
_**

**_'Never give up on what you really want to do. The person with big dreams is more powerful than one with big facts.' - Albert Einstein_**

**Chapter 1: Bitter Work Begins**

Paris was walking around, in the city of San Diego. Tears in her eyes, she was listening to a depressing song. Her eyes were red, and skin was pale. Her short dark hair wafted by the air. The usual twinkle in her golden-brown eyes was lost. And they looked glum. She looked at the sky , clouds had it covered.

Strangers passed by, looking at her but all she could think of, was her mom._ The woman who has been my mom for the sixteen years and seven months, and the man who has been my dad for as long as I remember, are actually my adoptive parents! _She shook her head, she didn't want to believe it. It was impossible.

A minute later, she looked up. The sky was dull , just like Paris's mood. The clouds had it covered. The sun was no more visible. Paris was still walking. She took a right turn, and entered her best friend's street. She reached her home, rung the bell. Knocked the door, but no reply. She suddenly remembered her best friend Ayesha left for her school. More tears spilled out of her eyes. What she needed then , was a friend.

She didn't want to go home, so she tried the front door. It opened, and Paris entered the cold and empty house. She looked around, spotting her and Ayesha's picture on the took it in her hand It was labelled Best Friend Forever. Paris smiled sadly at it. Suddenly she heard noises coming from the basement, fear overcame her. But curiousity beat it. She took the staircase to the basement and carrying the picture, went downstairs.

There she saw a handbag, it was glowing. Paris stared at it. It reminded her of a PortKey back at Hogwarts. _Hogwarts, she thought. When she used to live in London, with her 'family' ,a letter from Hogwarts came at her house. She turned out to be a witch. She went to the school of wichcraft and wizardry, happily. But in her fifth year, her 'dad's ' job made them move to the US. She left school, she had to leave it. The Professors were so kind about it._She looked at the photo, _and best of all, that's where Ayesha went too. She must probably be there, teasing Professor Longbottom, right now. Enjoying her life at a magical place. I can't even use magic now. But in four months time , I will be of age.._ that made her smile.

She walked over to the purple, shiny hand bag and touched it. It felt so nice and warm. Her stomach tickled a bit, but the rest was fine. She felt energetic, suddenly, Then every thing went black. She frowned, her eyes closed. But it seemed as if the sunlight really wanted to enter Paris's eyes. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. She looked at a large boulder beside her in disbelieve. She rubbed her eyes again, to check if it was some sort of dream. A second late a giant rock came flying towards her. She took a brief look at it and quickly got out of the way.

' Definitely, not a dream,' Paris muttered. There was a silence then, Paris got up and sped to the direction, from where the boulder came. She looked around to find billions of rocks and boulders. Mostly, boulders. There were many cliffs.

' Could I possibly be in Hollywood and this is a movie shoot - or was that bag a portkey to ... land of nothing but rocks, ' Paris thought. She continued walking, but when she saw small clearing , she stopped. There was a boy there, with an arrow on his head and elbow and a wild girl, wearing green robes. They were practicing moves for - what?

The next thing Paris knew was being sent up, flying and landing on the her back.

' Ouch..' she groaned, rubbing her back at the same time.

' You were spying on us, weren't you? Fire Nation spy! ' the green robed wild girl snapped at me with her hands on her hips. The bald boy with tattoos and arrows looked at Paris in confusion.

' Are you from the firenation?' he asked me, trying to sound kind.

' I have seriously -' Paris began, scratching her elbow and standing up.

' FIRE NATION! FIRE NATION!' Paris turned around to look at a boy her age running towards her with a boomerang. She took a step backwards.

' No -no -' she started again to be interrupted by the wild girl.

' You must know who you are dealing with- the best earthbender in the world, and the avatar!' she yelled in Paris's face.

' Shut up! ' Paris said , frowning at her. ' I am neither from nor have any idea about THE Firenation - what you floor-dirt are saying, makes no sense to me, ' she said, looking at the bald kid and the wild girl.

' I don't believe you, ' the older boy said, tripping over his own boomerang.

' What? ' Paris narrowed her eyes.

' We can get Katara to take a look at her, ' the bald kid suggested, nervously.

' I still doubt her, ' the wild one said, fingering her chin.

Paris glared at her and then sighed, ' My name is Paris Jus- Paris . Just Paris.'

' I am Aang, this is Toph.. and he is Sokka -'

' You told the enemy our names! ' Sokka yelled at Aang.

' But I don't even know why do we have to be enemies in first place?' Paris asked, looking confused.

' Sokka, stop being paranoid-' Aand pleaded.

' Look at her, dark hair, fair skin. Golden eyes, ' Sokka said, looking **into** Pari's eyes. ' And also the same firebender arrogance.'

' Sure my birth element is fire, being a Leo but what is a firebender? ' Paris asked, irritably.

' You really don't know about benders or - nations? Aang asked her. She shook her head.

' Today, Aang I was supposed to teach you Earthbending, but since you are so involved, you may go and play, ' Toph yelled at Aang.

' But .. I barely know anything here. And you -'

' Sokka, taking fussy-princess to Katara , and leave us alone ,' Toph said, glaring at someone who was not there.

' Why are you looking there? I am here, ' Paris asked, trying to be on good terms with her.

' I don't call myself best for no reason, I am Blind,' Toph said, pride shining in her grey faded eyes.

' No kidding ...' Paris said, in disbelieve.

' Come on, my sister isn't going to wait for you all day.' Sokka said, looking suspiciously at Paris.

' Okay..' Paris waved to Aang and Toph ( which was pointless) amd followed Sokka. The boy kept on turning around to make sure she was following. _Lucky thing, I have my wand. Any trouble, just a wave away!_ Paris bent and felt for her dragon heartstring wand in her knee- high black boots. _It's there. The Ministry of Magic can't get me here, I mean even Mr. Harry Potter used his wand when he was attacked by the dementors twenty one years ago!It can't be much trouble for me either._

Soon the two reached the tents. Sokka threw his boomerang on the ground and pulled Paris over to a blue tent. There was a girl in blue robes, making something in a cauldron.

' Katara! ' Sokka yelled from behind her, causing her to startle.

' Sokka! How many times do I have to tell you ? Never jump on me like that, ' she scolded him, standing up. Then she looked at Paris, ' May I know, who are you? '

' Believe it or not, I am not so sure myself, ' Paris said, shrugging nervously. Sokka explained her the whole situation, he told her his doubts, Toph's anger and each and every detail.

' What? ' Katara said, raising her eye brows at Paris. ' Are you really from another world?'

' I don't know- um do you know lady Gaga?' Paris asked,trying to check whether it was her own world or some other dimension.

' What? No-'

' Then , I really am from another world, ' Paris gasped, in horror.

' Don't worry, and ignore it if my stupid brother and Toph scared you.I will explain you everything. Now sit here, let me check your chi.' Katara said, kindly but sternly. Paris smiled uncomfortably. Katara reminded her of Mrs. Weasley nee Granger. Paris obeyed her and sat across her.

Katara placed both her arms on her shoulders and closed her eyes. Then she took some water - how? Paris didn't think- and massaged her shoulders. _Well, that is relaxing._She thought, and glanced at the young girl. SHe looked focused, literally.

A minute later, Katara moved her hands from Paris's shoulders, and looked at her, 'Your chi is quite unusually heavy- but you also have the essence of a bender...'

' Look, between the two of us, I admit it is heavy and I know that why! ' Paris said, immediately reminded of her witch power.

' Really? What is ..' Katara said, looking around to make sure Sokka wasn't there.

' I am a witch, ' Paris said, feeling her boot again.

' What- oh my-'

' No! Not a bad witch - witches and wizards aren't bad!' Paris scowled at her.

' How come-' Katara stood up and took a step backward.

Paris shook her head and reached her boot to take out her wand. She felt for it but couldn't find it. She looked at Katara who looked ready to fight.

' I knew it , Katara! Didn't I tell you that she was an imposter- a Fire Nation spy?' Sokka said, coming from behind Paris with her wand in his hand.

'My wand! ' she said, standing up and reaching for it. ' Where did you find it? '

' It looked as if you dropped your weapon and I picked it up - wait... WHAT! A WAND?' Sokka screamed as he dropped Paris's wand, and ran to hide behind Katara.

' You are not hurting anyone! ' Katara said, narrowing her eyes and creating a water wall between them. Paris frowned at her in irritation. She sighed. _It is going to be alot harder than I thought. _She thought and shook her head.

' Look, I am not going to use my wand at you-' Paris said, trying to convince them.

' How can we trust you? ' Sokka said, peaking at Paris from Katara's back.

' Because, I didn't use it at you or your other friends earlier- ' Paris began explaining but was interrupted.

' You were over- powered!' Sokka argued.

' Yes, and I am over powered now too, don't you think? ' Paris said, bending down to pick her wand up. ' Yes, yes I know -' Sokka began.

' Also because I am not using it at you. I know pretty bad curses, but I am not using them, ' Paris said, feeling pretty confident.

' When I checked your Chi, I felt negative energy radiating from you ... ' Katara said, calming down.

' That was well-'

' Why aren't you using the curses if you know them, huh? ' Sokka asked, as if what he said made any sense.

' Because, I can't! The trace will be over on my seventeenth birthday, which is four months away and then I can use those curses, ' Paris said, running out of breath.

' What does that mean? ' Katara asked, her face softening.

' Every wizard and witch has a trace. It means they can't use magic outside school, until they are seventeen, ' Paris explained.

' Why aren't they allowed to use magic outside school? ' Sokka asked, fingering his small mustaches.

' So that they accidently don't blow away the secret cover!' Paris said, twirling a lock of her hair with her wand.

' What secret cover-' said Katara, walking closer to Paris.

' People who are non- magical are called Muggles. They don't know anything about the wizarding world. And the secret is better off remaining untold to the Muggles. ' Paris said, waving her wand.

' Why were you radiating' Katara interrogated.

' Before, I came here, I was told by my,' Paris paused, feeling sick. After a long pause, she said, ' .. my mom and dad, that they weren't my real parents and that my real parents had left me.' Tears reappeard in her eyes.

' I am sorry, I was ..' Katara stood behind Paris patting her back.

' This must be an act she is putting on for us, ' Sokka said, raising her eye brow two inches high.

' Sokka!' Katara smacked his head. ' Ignore him, he is crazy.'

' He he,' Paris forced a laughter. Earlier, she thought she was a Muggle born, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe her parents were wizards and witches, so she was a pure blood or maybe a half blood.

Katara, later, explained her all about the four nations and the avatar and non-benders at which Sokka tripped. Soon Sokka was left clearing the tents and supplies, while Paris and Katara walked over to Toph and Aang.

* * *

Aang was trying to move a rock, and Toph was screaming at him. Paris was surprised to see Toph , a blind girl, so good at bending Earth. It can literally crush her, Pairs thought. Aang was trying his best but couldn't get it right.

' I don't get it, he did it exactly the way you did. What went wrong with it? ' Katara asked, stepping in.

' Maybe there's a different angle, ' Aang spoke, floating to the other end of the rock, but Toph grabbed his robes in the mid air.

' No, that is the problem. You have got to stop thinking like an airbender. There is no different angle, no different trick that is going to move that rock,' Toph said, pushing Aang. ' You have got to face it head on- and when I say head on I mean it like this.' She jumped on the boulder, flat on her stomach, crushing the rock.

' Woah!' Aang moved a step from her and bumped into Paris. ' Oh, sorry.' he said, turning scarlet.

' Hi, ' Paris smiled cheerfully at him. Katara had told her that since she had nowhere to go, she could stay with them. What a surprise for Mister Avatar.

Toph snapped, 'Little twinkly- toes is too much of a baby to face a rock!' with that she stomped away. Aang sighed and fell on his knees, Paris sympathetically patted his back. Katara ran after Toph to talk her into continuing to train Aang.

' I have been training Aang for a while, and he responds really well to positive teaching. He works with praise, lot's of encouragement, and if he does it wrong give it a gentle nudge in the right direction..' Katara was explaining to Toph. And Toph agreed, promising gentle nudge.

* * *

_**Thanks alot for reading the story. How do you like it so far? I like it so far... What do you think. Okay, tell me, how many of you are tired , waiting for Avatar the Legend of Korra ? I just can't wait. What are you guys expecting or hoping to see in the book 2? I know I want to see the history of the Avatar Spirit.**_

_**Constructive criticisms are appreciated. Review and give your opinion on the story!  
L - E - na**_


	2. Bitter Work Continues

_**I am excited again! How many of you don't just love Victoria Justice? Yesterday I was listening to her song, LA boys. Ah, wasn't Victorious the best? Of course Icarly was just as good! I miss both the shows.  
So I had moved on from Avatar the last Airbender earlier ( call me nuts for doing that! ) and got a craze for Harry Potter ( which is just as good!) . Any how, out of curiosity, me and my sister read THE SEARCH 1 AND 2. And i got crazy about the Last Airbender. Specially some banished fire prince. I decided that Avatar, Harry Potter And W.i.t.c.h. are the best shows ever! You know they are fictious. I don't like Twilight much... no offence to any twilight lover. May be I just don't think up to your standard , so every time I update, I am gonna ask you guys something. Like:**_

_**Question of the day on which I update:  
Do you like Albert Einstein?**_

_**I have to do this again, don't I? Okay... I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! I also don't own the awesome wizarding world by J.K . Rowling, satisfied?  
Happy Reading to you guys! Review, it doesn't hurt.**_

* * *

_**Chapter two: The Bitter Work Continues**_

Paris had had enough of Toph's harsh treatment towards Aang, so she decided to go and look for Sokka, who had gone hunting. She tucked her wand in her boot and headed off in the direction Sokka had left. Where ever she went, the birds or other creatures fled. That irritated her. Suddenly she heard crunching of leaves. She turned around.

There was nothing, she sighed. She heard the sound again. She took out her wand for defence. It is nothing, she kept saying this to herself. Nervously she walked over to the tree, from which the sound came. She pointed her wand at the tree, ' Whoever you are come out.'

' Trut trut,' came a small sound. Paris looked back to see a baby animal. Weird, baby animal. Paris wasn't convinced, she looked back up.

' Come out, I know you are in there!' she called, nervous at the same time.

' Just a little closer ... ' came a hissing sound. Scared, but confident, Paris said. ' Who are you-' Suddenly she saw some one jump out of the tree-

' _Bombarda_! ' Paris yelled, causing a small explosion and a silent tremble to the ground, ' Sokka?'

' You used that - that thing on me- you are- but you said-' Sokka stammered, trapped in the pit that Paris's explosion had caused.

' These minor spells don't count! ' Paris said, trying to help him out of the pit.

' Minor? You blew the ground away from the ground ,' Sokka said, still struggling to get out .

Paris gave up helping Sokka and coughed, ' Well, now the ground is in the air. What are you doing here any way?'

' Hunting! ' he growled, still unable to get out of the pit. He looked around and spotted the cub.'YAaarhgg!'

Suddenly the pit opened and chewed some more of Sokka, and he was terribly stuck. Paris gazed at the cub and glared at Sokka, ' How can you een think of hunting a baby- whatever this animal is? It is so small.'

But Sokka wasn't paying attention to her, he was busy trying to get out and glaring at the little cub, ' You are one lucky little meat creature.' The cub wagged its tail happily.

Paris sat down beside Sokka's head and looked at the picture of her and Ayesha. It was from when they were in their third year. She smiled sadly as the memories came flooding in her mind. She was absorbed in her daydreaming and when she woke up from her trance, she couldn't realize how late it had been.

The cub was sleeping on Sokka 's head, and Sokka was trying his best to get out. His whole body was buried stuck in the rocks and flat ground. Only his head was visible.

' You probably think I deserve this, don't you? ' Sokka said, to the cub. The cub woke up and looked at Sokka, with a curious look.

' _I_ think you deserve this, ' Paris said, turning to face him.

' Look I am sorry that I tried to hunt you, but that is the natural order of things. Bigger things eat smaller things! ' Sokka said, trying to sound apologetic.

' People here _eat_ that?' Paris asked, frowning. ' Well any how, he can't understand you Sokka. It is a cub.'

' Yes, but this time it didn't work out that way, did it?' Sokka continued, ignoring Paris.

' Can I go and bring some help? ' Paris suggested.

' Why?' Sokka asked, showing his signs of stupidity.

' To get you out of that pit?' she said, rubbing her forehead.

' No! Don't leave me alone, what if a giant Sabre-tooth Mooselion comes?' Sokka pleaded with his two wrists, the only part of his hand, out of the ground.

' What is that? ' Paris asked, confused.

' It is a big animal-'

' Why would it come?' Paris said, waving her wand.

' My instincts tell me ,' Sokka said, looking at nobody in particular.

' Whatever..' she said, as the cub cuddled on Sokka's head.

' Okay, I admit it ,you are cute. ' he said, then he waited for a while. The cub cuddled more. ' Okay, after I get out of this pit alive, I will be a complete vegetarian, and leave meat! No meat, een though meat is so tasty.' The cub jumped off his head and ran away.

' See, being nice is nice, ' Paris said, with a smirk, as a fly came to annoy Sokka. Then the cub came running back, with an apple and dropped it in front of Sokka.

' Ahh, looks like my word is already payin' off!' Sokka said, excitedly. 'Nah, don't worry, I got it.' He tried to reach it, but couldn't. He then used his boomerang which also failed. 'Now come back boomerang.'

' Here, ' Paris picked up the apple and handed it to Sokka. He still couldn't eat it for some reason. The cub started pulling Sokka's hair, 'Woah, listen up. Who ever is incharge of this thing, please, I promise, when I get out of here I will give up meat and sarcasm. Okay? Sokka 'the meat and sarcasm guy, that is pretty much my whole identity.' The cub broke Sokka's pony band and his hair scattered around wildly on his head. ' But I am ready to be Sokka, the veggies and straight talk guy. Deal?'

' Sokka, I am going to get Aang or Toph or someone... ' Paris said, standing up.

' No...' Sokka said. ' Silence, I am meditating...'

' You are stuck in the ground with only your wrists and head out!' Paris said, looking at him.

' Sokka? P-Paris?' a childish voice made her look around. It was Aang.

' Aang! So good to see you! ' Sokka said, tears in his eyes, then he straightened up. ' Have you got any meat?'

'Sokka? Are you alright? ' Aang said, running over and pulling Sokka. Paris stood there looking worried.

' Stop- stop! You are gonna pull his fingers off, I don't think the rest of him is kind enough to follow..' she said. 'Use, er- Airbending ..' Paris gave him the idea. She felt quite awkward doing that since she didn't know much about it.

' Good idea, ' Aang banged his hands on the ground and air gushed out of the pit Sokka was stuck in. Result was zero.

' Hey , Aang, I know you are new to this, but I could use a little eathbending here!' Sokka said, screaming at the same time. Aang's face turned glum at the mention of earthbending.

' What's the matter?' Paris asked him.

'I can't ... I can't do it ..' Aang said, turning around.

' No? Why not?' Sokka asked him, raising his eye brow. Aang remained silent. 'Well if you can't , go get Toph .'

' I can't do that either ..' Aang said, shrugging.

' You can't? Can I call her ..' Paris suggested.

' No ...' Aang looked at the gound.

' But why?' Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

' It would be uh- really ... comfortable ,' Aang said, still not looking at Sokka or Paris.

'Uncomfortable?' Sokka said skeptically. ' I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable.' He added.

' Thanks Sokka, ' Aang said, as he sat down beside Sokka's head. ' This whole earthbending thing, really has me confused. There is so much pressure. Every one expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position.'

' Awkward position?' Sokka said. ' I think I know the feeling.'

'If I try, I fail . And if I don't try, I am never gonna get it.' Aang continued. Paris studied both of them briefly and frowned _,_then she sat down with them, again. 'I feel like I have been stuck between a rock and a hard place.' Just as he said that, the cub returned.

Sokka dryly introduced him to Aang, ' Aang, this is my new friend Foofoo- Cuddly-Poos, Foofoo-Cuddly-Poos, Aang.' Aang's face lit up in delight.

'Aw, what a cute name for a baby Sabre Tooth Moose Lion, ' he said, smiling at it.

' A Sabre Tooth Lion? ' Paris asked, in surprise.

' Yeah, it is hard to tell before there giant teeth and horns grow. _What are you doing here, little cub? Did you lose your Mama?' _Aang said, in a cooing voice. The Baby Sabre- Tooth Moose Lion wagged its tail, just as they heard a growl.

It was a monjo- sized animal. Or probably Moma Sabre Tooth Moose Lion! Aang turned around, and gulped. He handed over the cub to the mom, but she just growled louder than ever.

In five minutes time, Aang airbended the big Sabre Tooth Lion. And defeated it, saving Sokka and Paris as well. First he tried to earthbend Sokka out of the pit and then he tried distracting the moma lion, and then he airbended her away.

' That was really, really good, ' Was Paris's reply. She was quite astonished with all the bending techniques, since they were new to her. Then she heard someone clapping, she looked at the source of sound. It was Toph! She was there the whole time, enjoying the show with her foot sense or something.

' What are you doing here? ' Sokka asked.

' Just enjoying the show ..' she continued clapping.

'What? ' Aang asked her. ' You have been here the whole time?'

' Pretty much! ' Toph said, she was holding some stick.

' Why didn't you do anything? ' Aang said, pointing at her. ' Sokka was in trouble, _I _was in trouble. You could have gotten him out , and help us.'

' Guess it just didn't occur to me, ' she said casually.

' Really? ' sarcastic words slipped from Paris's mouth before she could contain them. Toph frightened her, a bit. The blind girl ignored her and used the stick to crush the nut in her hand. She was about to crush it when Aang stopped it.

' ENOUGH!' he yelled at her. Toph stood up. 'I want my staff back.' Toph handed him over his staff, and jumped on the ground.

' Do it now!' she said, in her usual bossy tone.

' What?' Aang said, stubbornly.

' Earthbending Twinkletoes.' she pointed at him.' You just stood up against a crazy beast. More over, you stood up against _me_! You have got stuff.' Aang smiled. Toph yelled at him, ' SO DO IT !'

Aang quickly took a stance, and managed to move a giant boulder which was present there. Toph looked happy too, ' You did it, you are an Earthbender.' Aang was so delighted, that he decided to help Sokka.

' You _can move a rock_ but in this case, you might crush him with your Earth bending,' Toph said, as she helped Sokka out. They returned back to the camps, Paris following them with a smile. She had lots of fun but... she thought, _there must be a great fiasco taking place on earth, about my absence._ She shuddered at the thought.

' Hey, Katara! I got it! I can Earthbend now!' Aang 's excited voice interrupted her thoughts. He blasted another rock.

' You did it!' she screamed happily at him, then whispered to Toph, ' You tried the positive approach, didn't you?'

' It worked wonders,' Toph said.

' Um, Hi Katara, I wanted to ask you-' Paris said, shrugging.

' What?' Toph said in a deadpanned tone.

' Are you sure about- you know what? ' Paris asked her looking around.

' Yes, It might even be fun. Besides, it - where are you looking?' Katara asked her, raising her eye brows.

' Remember I told you about the Port Key? ' Katara nodded. 'Well, I am looking for that. If I touch it, maybe I can return back to-'

' What is going on here?' Toph demanded.

' I 'll explain them..' Katara said, and by night every knew Paris's big-little secret. Aang was a bit startled, and Toph smirked and muttered something that sounded like ' Advantages, just walk to me dont they?'

Paris felt a little awkward, being the one with no element to bend. She felt like Sokka, old, stupid and useless. But she wasn't as said, she had the essence of a bender, but she wasn't sure which element, so it was quite useless. More importantly she was a witch. She could use small and minor spells, but the real fun would begin when the trace would be finally lifted in four months. Her i-phone was with her, and no internet connection. But her downloaded songs passed her time. She spent most of her time with Katara, since she was the most understanding than the other three.

* * *

_**You must be saying what Port Key? Well I forgot to mention it earlier, but in the last chapter, Paris and Katara had a conversation and Paris explained her the stuff. And if you are talking about the i-phone. Paris was listening to a depressing song, remember? Do you like it? Thank you for reading,really. So.. Paris is also a bender, but she is just not sure which element posses her. What d'you think her element should be?  
Also, I have a theory about a witch being a bender to. Again, Thanks for reading and Review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Please Review, and answer Do you like Albert Einstein?  
THANKS FOR READING,**_

_**L - E - na**_


	3. The Library

_**Hello, Dear Readers! So do you like it so far, the story? Tell me if there is an error- don't hesitate... I don't mind it. Honestly.  
**__**Lets get on with the story, Happy Reading... ANd review, it makes me giddy and I love being Giddy!**_

_**Disclaimer: The great show, Avatar the Last Air bender and the awesome books Harry Potter ( all seven ) unfortunately do not belong to me.**_

_**Question of the day on which I update 2:  
If you add dates and oranges together and blend it, what do you get?**_

_**A: My cousin tried it, it just gets mushy and ugly. Totally undrinkable!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Library**

Days passed, and Paris was getting used to Sokka's oblivious, Katara's motherly, Aang's childish and Toph's tough nature. She wasn't sure if they were getting used to _her._ And that made her uneasy. She was having trouble adjusting with the routine. Waking up early wasn't her thing. She got bored quickly and felt pretty useless. Her duty was to help bring stuffs when needed, that's all.

Sokka used to make plans to get busy, and Toph and Katara spent majority of their time training Aang to become a **fully realized avatar**. And Paris was left staring at them, train or do whatever they did. She wished more than anything, for her trace to be lifted. She missed her N-R-Gizer (broomstick), the most. For two years, she played quidditch for Slytherin at Hogwarts, and during those two years, they had been defeating Gryffindors like crazy! At the mention of Quidditch, she felt more impatient. So she tried to stop thinking about Quidditch.

After days and days, Aang decided to take a vacation.

He was sitting on the ground, looking over a vast savanna landscape, playing a flute. The tune, according to Paris, was totally horrible. Its tempo was completely unstable.

'What's here?' Sokka asked Aang.

'A lot actually,' Toph said, feeling the ground.

'Sssh.. don't ruin the surprise.' Aang said, shushing Toph. 'Just watch.' He continued, playing the flute. A weird creature popped out of one of the small holes in the ground and sang along with the tune and that jumped back in. As Aang continued to play, more and more creatures popped out. ' We will put up an orchestra, together!' Aang said, waving the flute excitedly in the air.

'Orchestra, huh? ' Sokka said, deadpanned. ' Well, La Dee Da.' More creatures popped out. Aang continued playing, as Momo chased the creatures, and Katara laughed. Paris was ,however, bothered.

' I thougth there was going to be a vacation, ' she asked Katara.

'What? What _do_ you need vacation for? ' Sokka yelled at her. ' You don't do anything that can make you tired and wobbly!'

' Hello, doing nothing is a hard work!' she defended, her eyes a while, Sokka got annoyed with Aang and his flute and stuck his finger to the other end of the flute, so that Aang couldn't play it.

'Sorry, to interrupt, but don't we have other things to worry about?' he asked him.

'Yeah, like planning Vacations!' Paris peeped in.

Sokka ignored her, 'We should be making plans.'

' For Vacations,' Paris said, with a shrug.

' Yeah, we are all picking mini- vacations, ' Toph said, softly.

' There is no time for making plans!' Sokka said, strictly.

' Sokka, relax. I am learning the elements as fast as I can. I work hard everyday, with Toph and Katara!' Aang explained.

'Yeah, what's wrong with having a little fun?' Katara said.

' Even if you do master, the four elements, then what? ' Sokka asked Aang. 'It's not like, we have the make of the fire nation..Can we just head west, until we reach the fire lord's house. Hello, FireLord, any body home? _I don't think so!_' he snapped at Aang. ' We need some intelligence, if we are going to win this war!'

Aang blew the flute once again, and then levitated up. Katara giggled, 'Okay, let's finish our vacation and then we can look for Sokka's intelligence.' Every one but Sokka laughed. Then, each of them chose a spot for Vacation.

' What? No gaming Arcades?' Paris asked, with a frown.

Katara wanted to see the Mystic Ponds Oasis, one of natures wonders, according to Aang. Paris unwillingly went with them. Of course, she couldn't afford to argue with anybody. Not then. So they soon reached the Mystic Ponds or whatever. It was in a terrible condition, desert sand surrounding it from all four sides and bandaged men, and the pond had most of its water dried up.

' More Like, Ghastly Ponds Oasis ... ' Paris stared at the frozen pond.

' It used to be different when I used to come here, ' Aang said, in confusion.

' Well... I don't know, but from what I heard, you lived _a hundred years ago!_' Paris said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. They entered a small cavern. To Paris it looked like one of eighties club. One of the bandaged guys spat on Sokka's feet.

' Hey!' he said, getting ready to fight. Paris quickly dragged him, inside. ' Sokka, ignore those gits!' The inside, was not big, but still roomy. It was cool, and people were sleeping there. Some were eating, while others were chatting. Aang mistakenly bumped into one of them, resulting in a cold beverage spilling over his robes. The other man gasped, as Aang smiled at him, 'Don't worry, I 'll clean up easy,' he said. And he airbended the drink to dry himself.

'You're an Air Nomad...' the man gasped again.

' Uh yeah.. ' Aang said, with a light stammer.

' An Air Nomad.. hmmm..' the man said, lost in thoughts. ' Right in front of me.. Hello, I am Professor Zei, from the University of Ba Sing Se.' he took Aang's hand and examined his tattoos. He asked him about his home land- er temple. Paris shook her head, as the guy quizzed Aang about his cultures.

' I must say, I am quite impressed...' Zei said, shaking hands with Aang, as Sokka asked him about a newer map of the fire nation. (Katara was ordering drinks. 'Paris, what flavor?' she had asked her. 'Oh, sorry- no drink for me...') When Sokka unrolled the map on the table, it specially didn't show the fire nation.

' Ah, what, no fire nation?' he whined in irritation. ' Doesn't anyone have a good map of that place?' Paris frowned at Sokka, as she leaned over to see the contents of the map, _hmm, the dude has made awful lot of trips to the desert- but all were unsuccessful._ It seemed as if Katara was thinking the same thing.

She pointed to the desert drawn on the map and said, ' You have made lots of trips to the desert.'

'All in vain of course,' Zei said.

' Why _do_ you need to go to the desert?' Paris asked him, raising her eye brows.

'I have discovered lost civilisation all over the earth kingdom but haven't managed to find the crowned jewel yet, Wan Shi Tong's library.' Zei said, clenching his fists.

' What?' Paris said in annoyance. 'You made those killer trips to the desert, just to find a library? What are you, a professor?'

Sokka, Aang, Katara and well, Toph (kind of!) stared at Paris who shrugged her shoulders. Toph agreed with her, ' She has got point- why a library?'

'This isn't any ordinary library, and is quite precious than gold. It is said to have a collection of vast knowledge!'

'Hmmph! As if knowledge beats fun!' Paris mumbled.

Professor Zei pretended to ignore her and added, ' And knowledge is priceless...'

Toph frowned, ' Sounds like good times..' Paris looked at her in admiration. She had learned to see Toph with respect, she didn't see anyone with respect but her house head. And in her eyes , Toph had earned respect, even though she was younger than the witch.

'Legend says, that it was built by an ancient knowledge spirit, Wan SHi Tong. It made the library and filled it with priceless knowledge.' Professor Zei said, clearly trying to impress them.

Sokka gave a sassy remark to the professor and Katara huushed him up, but the professor agreed with the both of them. But Paris couldn't pay attention to it. Because she heard a hissing sound which she found annoying. She was a parsle tongue, had always been one, but she couldn't make out what the hissing was. She felt her wand vibrate in her boots, she took it out and headed in the direction of the voice. It lead her to the back of the cavern. There was a trap door on the ceiling. The cavern's ceiling wasn't that high, and she could touch it by standing on her tip toes. Placing her wand in her jacket, she stood on her toes an grabbed the knob. The minute she touched it, she felt a sting in her mind and she stepped backwards, feeling dizzy.

_'Take the port key back to your world- James- please. I will take on these earth benders.' a meek woman, yelled as she fought off some earth benders._

_'Joe- I am not leaving you. I can fight.. I can-' the man named James yelled back as he took out a stick and shot something at the earth bender, as he balanced a small baby girl with dark blue hair at the same time._

_' There is no time- JAMES- NO!' the woman, Joe yelled as two boulders came, burying James on the spot, but the girl was safe. Her eyes opened as she saw merciless green eyes of the earthbender, and she started crying. _

_' Please, have mercy,' Joe screamed, insanely. Then she looked over at the crying baby, ' What about her? My daughter -'_

'Paris! Paris!' Sokka's voice interrupted by horrible day dream, Paris looked up at him.

' Hi,' she said, her heart beat faster than ever.

' Stop fooling around, we've gotta go to my spot,' he was excited, Paris could tell since he was jumping. _Very Mature._

'Your Spot?' Paris asked in confusion.

' My Vacation Spot!' Sokka snapped in annoyance.

' I thought you were the rebel-' Paris started.

'Let's go!' he said, pulling her with him, leading her outside the cavern. The strong sunlight, blinded her for a minute, but she adjusted gradually. Appa looked at her and growled.

With Sokka's help, Paris climbed on Appa and sat in the middle. ( in the middle, because she hated heights.) She took out her i-phone, and tried the internet again, it said, out of range. Some Wi Fi, it was! She had lost her ear- phones, when she had first gotten here. So she had to listen without her precious ear-phone. She went through her song category, and highlighted the singer name, Victoria Justice. And selected her song, _Make it in America_. Just as soon as she played it, loud music bursted through the air, from her i-phone. In Panick, she quickly selected the mute button, and turned around to smile at every one else innocently. 'What?'

' You don't look from around, here, ' Professor Zei said, studying Paris.

Paris folded her legs and placed her i-phone in her pocket , and shrugged,' No, not really. I am not from-'

' She isn't from the fire nation,' Sokka said defensively. Paris raised her eye brow at him.

' I also, don't come from the Earth Kingdom, nor Water Tribe- infact, I am from -well..' Paris exchanged nervous glances from Aang and Katara.

' It doesn't concern me. You don't have to tell me, if you don't but where ever you come from, I envy the technology. That thing of yours, for instance-'

'My i-phone,' Paris said, widening her eyes.

'Yes, if you would show me its working after we return..' Zei said, clearly interested.

' Okay, sure. No problem.' Paris said, nodding her head.

' Great,' Professor Zei said, amused.

After an hour or so, every one started getting bored. Paris was never good on patience and often lost points for the Slytherin house, because of her impatience and anger. With every passing minute Paris started boiling and feeling hot. And Toph was groaning continously, 'Aah! When are we going to- wait, does this place even exists?' Toph asked.

Paris realised the same thing, _what if there was no such place..._ That creeped her out, but she reminded Toph, however that Zei said, in the beginning that the library was a legend.

'Couldn't you have told us that, _before?_' Toph snapped.

' Toph, like I am saying, he did.' Paris said, feeling frustrated.

After a while, Sokka spotted some tower through his some-thing-a-scope, Paris had no knowledge of those instruments. So, they landed soon. It was just a small tower so Katara was having doubts.

'It is obviously, not what we are looking for...' she said, hopelessly. She unrolled, a piece of parchment, on which the design of the library was built. 'The library is huge, but this..'

' Hey, ' Paris said, every one turned to look at her. 'Back in Earth- er, I mean US, and the other continents and countries- wait no! Back at home, the planet that I call home, there, there are lots of places underground, no in the middle of the desert but...'

They were all distracted by a small fox- dog or something as it walked over with something in his mouth.

'What is that, ' Sokka asked as the fox climbed the tower and jumped in through an enormous window.

'May be it is one of the knowledge Seekers,' Professor Zei suggested.

' Really, a fox?' Paris asked, sarcastically. Katara rolled her eye at her.

'We must be close to the library, ' Professor Zei said, apparently thrilled.

' No..' Sokka said looking from the map to the tower. ' This _is _the library...It is completely buried.'

'The library is buried- my dream has been filled with sand!' Zei cried as he took out his spade and started digging the sandy surface. 'Time to start digging.'

'Oh, literaly,' Paris said, suppresing a laughter.

'That won't be neccessory,' Toph said, as she felt the towers wall. ' The inside seems to be completely untouched. And it's huge...'

'Yeah, that fox climbed over that window, I say we check it out as well,' Sokka said, exuberantly, pointing towards the huge window at the top of the tower.

'I say, _you_ guys go on without me,' Toph said, crossing her hands over her chest. Katara raised her eye brows, and frowned.

'You've got something against libraries?' she asked.

'I have had books before, but they don't really work for me...' Toph said, turning away.

Katara shifted herself nervously and shrugged, 'Right, I forgot.'

'Let me know if they have something you can listen to,' Toph said grinning.

Paris digged her pants' pocket and revealed her i-phone, 'Toph, can you hold on to this, this is very precious to me..'

'Shouldn't I be babysitting your wand instead?' she said , smirking at Paris.

Paris shook her head, 'Naw, I think this is more important.' She said, referring to her i-phone.

After Aang assured Apa, that the bison would never again be taken in an underground tunnel and with the help of Sokka's boomerang, a rope, they managed to climb and jump their way in the libary. _Toph was right, _Paris thought. _This place _**_is_**_ huge. _There were like a zillion shelves, filled with books and parchments. The interior structure was beautiful. There was a great hall- or something. Paris never did understand architecture. Quickly they slided down the rope, and jumped. Sokka immediately ran of to the other side, taking Katara and Momo along with him, when they heard a sudden movement. Paris's legs became jelly for a moment, then they froze. Professor Zei and Aang hid behind a pillar, too.

A big, black and white owl revealed itself, facing Paris. Paris looked at him and gulped.

* * *

PARIS POV

* * *

The spirit made me go limp, one time I was almost falling, the other time I couldn't move, It was black and white, not to mention big! It was an owl. I had an owl back home, Herald, and it was casual for me. But t_hat_ owl freaked me out. It was definitely scary. It walked out and gazed at me with its piercing eyes. It must have been an owl glare. I gulped as it continued its stare and then shifted its view to the hanging rope and then at the pillars, where Aang and the others were hiding. I was scared and freaked out.

Memories of my eleven year old self returned to me, when I was being sorted.

_Professor McGonagall placed the huge sorting hat on my small head. The hat was in a terrible condition. I wore it anyways. I sat on the stool, as a hundred pair of eyes gazed at me. I nervously shifted on the stool as the hat spoke to me._

_'Hello, dearie'_

_You can talk? I gasped._

_'Hmmm.. so are you ready to be sorted?'_

_No_

_'Don't be nervous. I will decide what is best and what you deserve.'_

_Okay, I shrugged nervously._

_'Good. Hmmm... Clever mind, destined for great things. Loyal to those you love.'_

_Is this even helping, I asked in exasperation._

_'Patience. Full of fire. Hmmm curious. Not sure where to put you..'_

_Gryffindor, I thought hard._

_'Really, but all my life I have placed the brave ones in the house.'_

_Am I not, I blinked._

_'Cunning, inner fire, hot-headed, hmm... you'd better be-'_

_I am not brave? I asked it._

_'Yes, but bravery doesn't make you the best. Always remember what and who you are.'_

_How is that helpful? I frowned. Besides, just sort me already._

_'Alright, but remember, you aren't the only one, I had trouble sorting. SLYTHERIN!'_

_And I sighed, and walked over to the Slytherin table which cheered._

I frowned at the Spirit, it was gazing at me. _I am not brave, or else I would have been in Gryffindor._ I sighed, and smiled at the spirit nervously.

'I know you are back there.' the spirit called out to Aang who was peeking. Professor Zei, thrilled, came running from behind, just as Sokka , Aang and Katara revealed themselves.

'Are you the Spirit who brought this library to the physical world?' Sokka asked, as I sighed in relief.

' Yes, indeed, I am the Spirit of Knowledge. Wan SHi Tong. He who knows ten thousand things. And you are humans, who are not allowed in my library.' he answered looking from Sokka to Professor Zei.

' What do you have against humans?' Aang pointed out.

The owl spirit of Knowledge sighed, and spoke, ' Humans only seek knowledge to edge others, like that fire bender that came years ago, looking for ways to destroy his enemies. So who are you trying to destroy?' the spirit asked Sokka.

'What? tha- no no no No, destroying. We are not into that,' Sokka replied waving his hands wildly in Wan Shi Tong's face, as I nodded.

'Then why have you come here?' the Spirit said, looking at me.

'Knowledge, for ... um, the sake of lear- knowledge?' I said, feeling my face turn hot.

The spirit gave me its Owl- Glare, ' If you are going to lie to an ancient Spirit as me, you should atleast put some effort into it.'

I glarred back, feeling angry every second at that owl. The owl backed off, but didn't stop glaring.

' She isn't lying,' Sokka stood up. 'We are here with the avatar'- he pulled Aang-' He is the bridge between our worlds. He can vouch for me- er us.'

The Spirit studied Aang thoroughly as if scanning him with its beady eyes. 'Uh,' Aang stuttered. 'I will vouch, we won't use the information of your library for the war or anything destructive. You have my word.' Aang and every one else but me bowed. I was still angry at the owl.

' Hmm.. very well. I will let you view my vast collection.' I smiled, suddenly at his permission.' - on one condition!' I frowned again. I hated condition and but, they made me irritable.

' Condition?' I asked it, narrowing my eyes.

'To prove your word, scholars, present me some worthwhile knowledge.' The owl said, grimly. I gulped- I had nothing, to present the owl.

_So you have nothing with you?_

_No _( I was fighting with my self!)

_Nervous?_

_Of course.._

_But I think you do have something.._

_I do?_

_Of course!_

_Well, what is it?_

_Wand._

_OK - wait, what?_

_Yeah, give him your wand. Get a new one later!_

_Noway..._

_C'mon, trust me._

_Not a chance-_

_Have I ever mislead you?_

_Yes!_

_Alright, but now hurry, it is your turn._

_Oh... okay._

I was going to give my wand. My precious, dragon core wand. But I had now other choice, that's why I hated buts.

' Young Lady, what do you have?' the owl asked me.

' Um- I am a - witch, right. And ..' I was stammering. '- I am from Earth, the modern or advanced world' gulp 'so I don't have somehing that would be attention-grabbing, but... take my wand.' i handed outthe wand in my hands. The Spirit studied my wand.

'Hmm, dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches, and oak, right?' the owl spirit said, clearly amused.

' Uhuh- wait, how do you know?' I asked him.

' I am the spirit of Knowledge after all. I am delighted with your donation.' he said.

After a while, I found us looking around the library. I found a book on wizardry and wichcraft. It was unbelievable, I didn't know that wichcraft was spreaded here! Katara rolled her eyes when i showed her the book, and i hidd the book in Sokka's bag. Sokka was researching on the Fire Nation and about its darkest day or something.

I heard him babble about it and grinned when something hit my mind, 'Sokka! Hey , guy.'

'What? he asked me in annoyance.

'Darkest Day of the Fire Nation, would probably mean the day that caused them defeat- or maybe revealed there flaw... what is the weekness of water tribe?' I asked.

Katara shrugged, and said, ' Waterbenders, you mean, right? Well, it is the Lunar Eclipse.' Then she smiled.

'Then, the darkest day must be the Solar Eclipse!' I gasped in delight. Sokka rolled his eyes and muttered.

'You are new, you don't know things!' he said, while I frowned at him.

He led us to a small Hall, with a CHinese Mark, Sokka read it as Fire Nation. But inside it was burned.

'The fire nation burned down everything related to them.' Katara gasped, a Sokka whined.

'But why would they do that?' I wondered fingering my chin. 'Unless... there were books and knowledge about firenation's weakness- and oh failure! '

'Excellent work Paris, 'Katara said sarcastically.

'Thanks Katara,' I smiled, heading back.

Sokka growled angrily, his annoyance doubling. 'How _can_ we defeat the Fire Nation, without_ information on the stupid nation_?!'

'I knew I shoudn't have trusted you human beings,' a heavy voice behind Sokka growled. Sokka gulped, and hesitantly turned around with an innocent look on his face.

'Look, the Fire Nation has destroyed our families, we need to defeat them- we _need _to end the war!' Sokka said, suddenly gaining confidence. I shook my head, feeling the sweat dripping down my cheek an neck. My hair stuck to my necks. I felt for my wand, but then I remembered that I had given it to the owl. I mentally cursed myself for that. Taking a step backwards, I bumped into Aang. Muttering an appology, and exchanging a wordless communication with Katara, I slipped out side. I ran all the way, around crazily, looking for the entrance hall. I could see nothing there, just shelves with books, and the window we came through and the rope.

I could hear screechings ang snarls from behind me. The owl had lost control and was now attacking the others. I felt bad for leaving them, but I really needed my wand. Behind me was the crazy owl spirit, ahead were the shelves, on my side there was a window. My sixth sense told me to go back. As much as i hated it I went back, agreeing with the stupid sixth sense. I ran as fast as I could, I spotted Katara hiding with Momo from the owl. Katara saw me, and nodded at me.

Momo's tale gave away the hiding spot and Katara had to run, but I stayed there. The owl stopped and glared at me.

' Return my wand!' I said, trying to make my glare as fierce as his.

'You donated it to prove your worthiness-' the owl started taking small steps towards me.

'I am not worthy! Now give it back!' I yelled, with a snarl in my voice.

'You know too much,' the ancient knowledge spirit said, revealing my wand from his feathery body.

'What _do _I know?' I asked, anger boiling up inside me, as I resisted the urge to snatch my wand back from his hand.

'You want this?' he taunted me, I frowned. _Spirits taunt?_

''Yes!' I played along. I looked around, any way of escape. I noticed that the base of the bookshelves was irregualar. It was supported with small and smooth bricks. I narrowed my eyes, and smirked. Looking at the spirit , I took steps backwards.

'You can't escape, you will make my collection complete. A nice specimen from Earth, excellent, ' the spirit, snarled.

' Well, I certainly don't want to be made into a colloection of specimens from worlds- Wait what?' I said, realizing that he had just said 'earth'.

Pretty soon, I reached the shelves, I leaned on it gulping, praying hard for the plan to work.

CRACK!

I heard a crack, but it came from somewhere else . The spirit looked back for its source, taking my chance, I pushed the brick hard. In five seconds it was in my hand. The shelf was moving, my legs froze.

_'Falling in a pit made by you for someone else?' a girl smirked. _She was the same, from my day dream but a bit younger.

_'Joe dear, he deserved it. Harry completely changed Draco, I can't just stand here and do nothing. I need to -' James was paused in mid-sentence as Joe's lips met his. After a moment, she pulled back. _

_' You need to do nothing, just show me around your world. Come on... I cant stand here and see you fall in a prank set up for Harry or whoever this is.' Joe said smiling._

_''Okay..' James frowned._

Suddenly, just the way bubbles pop , I shook out of my trance and jumped out of the way of the falling shelf. I quickly ran to the other side of the shelf and pushed it, and within moments the wooden furniture was on the ground, over the spirit.

My wand slipped from his wing ( was it hand?) , i quickly grabbed it and dashed away. Following crazy noises, and I ran back to the entrance hall ( the one with window) . Sokka and Katara were hanging on the rope as it swung them to and fro. Aang, used his glider to pull them and fly them out.

'Aaang!' I called, but he didn't hear me. I frowned, and looked around in panic. I rubbed my wand, and decided to fly my self out. The library was sinking, I could feel it. The universe was giving me hints, that _I could fly _out. My mind was sure that there _was _broomstick there. I couldn't tell but..

'Accio broomstick,' I waited for two minutes. Then with a hissing sound a hideous broomstick made its appearance. ' This will do.' I quickly sat on it, mounted it and zoomed out. Just as I exited the library, I could feel the wind in my hair. And a blinding sunlight. I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the light, and then I landed.

'Paris!' Katara yelled as she hugged me, tightly.

'Uggh, hi. Well I would appreciate if you let me stay alive- er. You know what I mean?' I managed, as i coughed out the dry desert sand. 'How could you forget me?' I frowned at Aang.

'The same way, you left us!' Sokka snapped at me.

'I thought- hey! I told Katara all about it! Or ...' I said, defensively. 'Nevermind!' I sighed.

'Toph- where is Appa?' Aang asked her. I looked at the blind girl too, as she shook her head.

Aang's eyes widened as tear drops made their apearance . He closed them and shook his head. I really felt sorry for the poor guy.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter. Late, and I am really sorry about that. So do you like it? Huh?  
N-R-Gizer, is the broomstick Paris used, and yes she was in Slytherin. The library had lots of peculiar things, and added to them was a broomstick. I really want your honest opinion about this story, but no flames. Seriously. Review, and thanks for reading.**

**L-E-na**


	4. The Desert

**Hey! Chapter four is up! I was thinking- should I divide this story in parts?Any ways.**** Happy Reading and Review! Please give importance, this is one of my first stories!**

**Guys, quickly tell me, what should I do about Paris's element? What element? I was thinking about fire... Also, I am trying to fit each episode into a chapter, so i don't have to split it up into a couple of books.**

**Question of the day on which I update:  
4. _What color do you want your egg yolk to be? _(I hate eggs!)**

* * *

Paris was pacing to and fro, as a silence broke in between the five friends. Toph revealed that Appa was taken by a bunch of sand benders. _Poor Fluffy Monster... He must be so lonely._Speaking of the word lonely, she shivered. Paris was also pretty much on her own, since a stupid purple Port Key transported her two a dimension where even sense made no sense.

She looked at her wand , and sighed. Just half an hour ago, she was cornered by a Knowledge spirit , who had her wand. She shuddered at the thought. It was plainly Sokka's fault. He just _had_ to be loud about the Fire Nation. Paris was really frusterated with the water tribe boy.

_Back to the current situation,_ she thought. Appa, the giant and hairy air bison was kidnapped- no wait- Bison-napped by sand benders and they were stuck in the middle of the desert. There was nothing, but sand, as far as Paris could see. She could feel the tension in the air. Aang was super mad at Toph and was trying to contain his anger. Paris really felt sorry for him.

'How could you let them take Appa?' he yelled at Toph, bursting out his anger over the absence of his air- companion. 'Why didn't you stop them?'

Paris shrugged nervously,part of her felt sorry for Toph but the other part was also mad at her. Toph always bragged about being the best earthbender, but when the time came for action, she showed her strength.

' I couldn't! The library was sinking, and you guys were still inside-' Toph started, turning her back towards Aang.

"You could've come to get us! i could've saved him!' Aang shouted, his cheeks turning crimson every minute. Toph just stared at the ground. 'But you just didn't care!'

' I did care-' Toph began, hesitantly.

' Nothing happened to Appa when it was just the three of us! You hated Appa!' Aang was crossing limits now. Paris decided to change sides. So Toph was the new addition, just like her. And that caused the sand benders to come and bison-nap Appa! Paris thought sarcastically.

' Aang, you know Toph tried her best, we all feel sorry Appa.' Katara came, as she patted Toph's back.

' Appa saved our life tonnes of times- ' Aang said, as tears spilled out of his angry eyes.

'Who's gonna save our lives now?' Sokka said, facing the sun.

'That's all what any of you care about! I am-' Aang snapped, as he mounted his glider.

'Aang, come on, we can't be fighting right now, we are stuck in the middle of a desert! We need to get out of here,' Paris said, trying to knock some sense into his bald head.

Paris frowned, _Didn't __**anyone**__ notice her broomstick?_ She glared at Sokka.

'I am going to look for Appa!' Aang anounced, gliding far in the air, in a speed. Paris looked at him, fly away until she could no longer see his red, and orange robes.

Paris POV:-

A while later...

'We should start walking! We are the only people who know about the solar eclipse!' Katara said, as she looked back at me.'We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se.'

I smirked at Sokka, 'Someone was right all along, huh?'

'I wasn't a hundred percent sure!' Sokka complained.

'Yeah, sure.'

Katara took Toph's hand, and started guiding us. I followed her dragging my ( I called it mine, cuz no one owned it) broomstick. Sokka followed me, Momo beside him.

'Hey, Earthbender!' I called out to Toph.

'What?' she grumbled.

'Got my cell phone?'

'Yes, take it!' A blue object slammed on my face.

'Hey!' I growled at her. It was my i-phone. I quickly, switched it on, tried the internet. _Out of Signal!_ WHat! I frowned at it, and look through my song list. All the songs were boring, so turned it off and followed Katara.

When we stopped, it sounded like forever. I checked the time, it was almot five hours. I had never walked that much, and was tripping on my every step.

I accidently bumped into Sokka and boy he stunk! I pinched my nose and stepped away.

'Do you stink that often?' I asked him, in irritation.

' I am not stinking; well- it isn't my choice,' he snapped back.

A minute later Toph bumped into him. That must have struck his nerve.

'Hey!' he snapped again. 'Can't you see where you are going?'

I laughed as Toph said, dryly, 'No.'

'Right,' Sokka scratched the back of his head. ' Sorry..'. Toph was still stuck with him, because of intense sweat.

'Guys, we need to stick together,' Katara said, she made me miss my mom, the fake one. The adoptive one. Sokka pushed Toph away.

'If we are going to walk around here anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem.' Sokka said, sarcasm in his voice.

' Well good news, it isn't!' I said, trying to be funny. But the other three just stared at me, raising their eye brows. I closed my mouth, 'I mean- er, Woah it is hot.' They kept staring. 'What?' They kept staring at me. 'Oh, alright! I was just trying to be funny.' I admitted sheepishly.

They turned around and I sighed.

'Hey, Katara, can I have some water?' Toph asked, making me realize that I hadn't drank for a long time too. And that made me thirsty.

' Okay we need to try to conserve it,' Katara said as she bended the water out of her water skin, into Toph, Sokka and my mouth.

I gulped it down but it left an anonymous flavour in my mouth, 'Is this water?' I asked, but I was ignored.

'We are drinking your bending water?' Sokka asked, in astonishment. 'You used this on the swamp guy!' He yelled at Katara. I felt like puking then and there.

'Swamp guy?' I frowned.

'It did taste swampy...' Toph shrugged.

'Since when do you go around tasting swamp samples?' I said, dryly.

Sokka laughed, while Katara smiled for the first time in a long time.

'I don't.' Toph said grumpily.

'SO when, I try _not_ to be funny, I am?' I asked Sokka a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

'Pretty much- oh LOOK!' Sokka yelled suddenly, pointing towards a cactus.

'A cactus?' I said, surprised.'Big deal!'

Sokka walked over to it and sliced the cactus leaf. There was water inside it.

'Sokka!' Katara scolded in her motherly tone. ' We shouldn't be going around, eating strange plants!'

' Come one Katara, there is water store inside it, ' I said stepping towards the plant. Sokka handed me a cup of cactus, with water in it.

' I don't know, ' Katara stepped backwards.

'Suit yourself!' Sokka said, as he gulped it down. He gave some to Momo, and me. It was delicious, and thirst quenching.

'Can I have some of that water?' Toph asked.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Katara said, worriedly.

After I drank the cactus juice, my head got clouded. I felt my self, getting lost within my self. It was relaxing, and the best feeling. Dizziness, came over me.

Sokka was dancing and Momo was flying in circles above us. It was funny. So funny. I couldn't see what i was doing.

'Paris, stop swimming in the sand, this isn't water, ' a beautiful blue eyed, tan girl scolded me. I got up and pulled her hair loopies.

'What is this?' I asked her. She snatched her hair from me. 'Hey don't leave me, alone in the ...'

'...Middle of the ocean,' Sokka finished for me. We looked at each other dreamily. _Was he my boy friend? CUz he seems to understand me, _I thought. But shook off that thought.

KATARA 'S POV

It was getting dark and we just _had_ to go to Ba Sing Se, but Sokka and Paris weren't of much help. Aang had disappeared looking for Appa. Toph was tired, but we had to move. So I tried to pull every one together, why does everyone have to be so tough?

We kept walking, and after what seemed like hours, I could hear Aang's glider. Aang had me really worried, so it was relief to see him. I ran over to give him a hug, but he was on his knees.

'I couldn't find him.' he mumbled, very lightly.

'Aang, don't worry, we will find him. I am sure Appa's fine,' I tried to comfort him, but all in vain. But he was looking at the sky, the moon.

'Appa!' he yelled suddenly. I looked up, to see. It was just a cloud.

' Just a cloud...'

'Appa?' Sokka said, in his stupor. 'But why would Yue need him? Princess Yue is a free Moon Spirit, and she doesn't need a bison-'

'Shut up SOkka!' I scolded him. Then realization hit me.

'Why didn't I think this before? ' I said excitedly. 'Aang here, take my water skin. And bend the water from the cloud into it!'

Aang glared at me, making me nervous, but snatched anyways, he glided in thhe sky and bended the cloud water and landed. I peeked in the the skin.

'Wow, there is barely any water in here,' I remarked.

'At least I did something, none of you were of any help at all! What is anyone else doing? What are_ you_ doing?' he pointed his finger towards me.

'Trying to keep everyone together...' I grimaced. I was glad that Paris wasn't trying anything, or else Aang would have yelled harder about including someone foriegn in our group.

We restarted our journey. It was in the middle of the night and was really dark. I borrowed the stuffs Sokka stole from the lirary.

'I didn't steal- wait it was Momo! He ratted me out!' Sokka yelled at the small Lemur.

'Sokka, Katara...' Paris murmured. 'How long was I insane?'

'Long enough, Sokka give it to me,' I said.

'How do you -

'Sokka, I was there,' i rolled my eyes at him.

'None of that is going to help us find Appa, what's the difference?' Aang moaned.

'Yes but maybe it can help us get out of here,' Paris suggested. She was gaining senses, and unlike Sokka, was quiet most of the time. 'Or to ba Sing se, whatever that is...'

'Right,' I agreed, going through the maps. 'May be the stars can guide us, and we can journey during the cold nights, and rest in the day. But we should rest for no, and restart in a few hours.'

Paris POV

It was a sandy sleep, but I managed it. After, what seemed like seconds, Katara woke us up. And my mind was totally clear. I could here Sokka's nonsense, so that's why I had tried to keep quiet.

'Come one, let's start,' Katara said, after talking with Aang for a while. That walk was killer, there were small and sharps rocks that made Toph wince again and again.

After few minutes, she shrieked, ' Aarrgh!'

'What?' I frowned at her in slight annoyance.

'Urhg,' Toph groaned as she massaged her barefeet. 'I am so sick of not being able to feel anything! Who buries a boat, in the middle of a desert ?'

'I am sick of you wincing,' I snapped as she 'glared' at me.

'Well-' she began.

'Boat?' Katara said, skipping to the point.

'Yeah,' Toph grunted. 'I feel almost twenty-five vibrations by kicking it hard!'

I bent to take a closer look, but moved aside, when Aang stepped forward. He used his gliders, to airbend the sand away, to reveal a boat. It was a big boat, with a sail on it. But it didn't have any engine.

'How does it work?' I inquired, rubbing my eyes. My eye lids felt heavy, and I missed sleeping. I realized that I hadn't slept for a while, and didn't eat anything too. I was feeling woozy, and started tripping on my feet.

'It is the glider, the one that the sandbenders use!' Katara said, smiling delightfully.

'How many sandbenders have you met, since you were born?' I moaned.

Katara ignored my comment, and got on the boat. 'A- and Look! It has got some sort of compass on it!' She said pointing a weird object, which was broken. 'Aang, you can bend the air to move it. We are going to _make_ it!'

Toph and Aang exchanged glances, and i absent mindedly got on the glider. Maybe, the cactus juice affect hadn't worn off,yet. i was stressed. I looked back to see Sokka, and Momo, who was buried underneath the sand.

'Hey, that makes a nice blanket,' i said, dryly, as Sokka and the others got on. And soon we were moving.

* * *

**After a couple of hours...**

* * *

'Oh look a Rock!' Katara exclaimed as she pointed, to wards a rock in the middle of the desert. As we reached. 'It must be the centre of the desert!'

'A rock?' Toph shouted. 'Sweet!'

'Maybe we can find some water there!'Katara smiled.

' Or something to eat!'I smiled, in a long while, resting my elbow on my broomstick.

'Maybe we can find some sandbenders,' Aang said, gravely.

'Eat, really?' Toph teased me. 'Is Sokka rubbing off on you?' I turned my face and gave her my full glare, but realizing she couldn't see. i turned my back on her again.

After hours and hours, we reached there. The big Rock. The sun was rising, and the darkness was gone. The day gave me warmth, and happiness. No reason, but it always had made me cheerful.

We climbed the cliff-rock or whatever it was, it was speically hard for me since i had a broomstick, which i didn't think of using til we got up.

'Woah! Land!' Toph said, relieved, falling on her back with a crunch. She bagan making very very hard rock angels. 'Solid ground, ah finally!'

'Ouch', i shrugged, walking over small cave-like wholes. Aang, and the other three walked behind me. 'What _is _this? A cave?' I asked.

Sokka raised his eye brows, looked around, ' Hey what is this?' He asked referring to a yellow, mushy material on the 'cave' wall, as he licked some of it. As he did so, he bent over, groanng, 'Ohhh. I feel woozy,' he moaned.

Katara frowned, and walked over to her brother, 'You have been hallucinating on Cactus Juice all day, and now you just lick something you find on the wall of a cave?' Sh scolded him.

'I have a natural curiousity,' Sokka said, dryly.

'That is costy,' I said, as I rolled my eyes.

'I dont think this is a normal cave,' Toph said feeling the walls.

'What makes you think that this _is _a normal cave?' I said, in annoyance. 'It has got yellow goop all over! Eurgh!' I scowled.

'This was carved by something,' Toph continued.

'Yeah, look at the shape... 'Aang gasped.

'I can feel something buzzing- and- it is coming for us!' As Toph said, lots buzzing noises came. We all exchanged glances, and started running. There were like a million big bees, and there weren't any bendables. Or magic. I took out my wand, and started thinking about different spells. _Scourgify? No. Confundus? Noway! Crucio? Not in a million years. Indencio? Nah, they will think I am from Fire Nation or something... _

'Paris! A little help here!' I heard Katara calling to me. 'I don't have another drop of water...' She was dodging the bees, and guiding Toph into attacking them.

'Water?' I frowned, then it clicked me. 'Water!' Aguamenta! I could use that spell all along in the desert!

'AGUAMENTA!' I yelled, raising my wand high, causing water to errupt out of thin air. The water followed my wand's movements. Katara stared at me blankly for a second. 'Well? What are you starin' at? Take the water! _Bend _it!' I shouted to her.

She shot out of her stupor, and quickly bended the water, into icicles, and sent them flying towards the bees. 'Where is Aang?' I asked her, as I ran beside her.

'Huh? Oh, Momo got lemur-napped by the bees, and Aang has gone to get him back.'

'Oh,' I sighed. Katara raised her eye brows at me. 'What? Running is tiring!'

'You had water all along!'

'Yeah, but I didn't realize it until you spoke,' I grinned sheepishly at her face. 'Well! FIGHT THE BEES!' And pretty soon, the bees were gone. I relaxed a bit, because hated bugs- badly.

'Things can't get any worse,' Sokka sighed.

I frowned, ' Hey, never say that. It-'

' Paris...' Sokka trailed off. I glared at him.

'What?' I snapped.

'Behind you...' I looked behind me. There were more bees than a minute ago. Things _did_ get worse, and Aang wasn't back. I was saying my last words, and closed my eyes, prepared to get stung. But instead I felt sand, fly across my face. I opened my eyes to see the bandaged people.

'Okay... Who _are_ they?' I asked Katara.

'Sandbenders..' She gasped. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Aang landed, causing Air to brushh against my face.

' Where is my Bison?' Aang demanded.

The bandage man, who looked like the leader ignored him,' What are you doing in our land, with the sand sailors?It is obvious that you stole it.'

'We found the sailor abandoned in the desert!' Katara explained calmly. I frowned at one of the bandaged persons, he was ugly. 'We are travelling wth the avatar , and our bison was stolen. We need to travel to the earth kingdom.'

The leader man stiffened, and spoke more calmly, but his friend, ( the ugly one), interrupted him. 'How dare you accuse our people of theft? They are the ones with our sand- sailor!'

I sighed, I was sweating. I don't know why, but I wanted to crush the sandbenders. I was mad, at _them!_ Mad, for they took away Appa. I was never attracted to animals, including the bison, but I was angry. The next ten minutes were agony for me. I was so angry, that tears spilled out of my eyes. I turned away from Aang, and the others, to avoid eye-contact. I was trying my best to control my self.

'Where is Appa? What did you do to him?' a voice came. I could tell it was Aang. Wind was blowing across my face. He was in is Avatar State- Katara had mentioned it. I placed my hands to my ears, to prevent losing control. I felt Sokka pull me and Toph away, to the other side. I felt as if I would burst if I didn't control myself. Pretty soon, the sand benders, agreed to guide us out of the desert, and Aang calmed down, with the help of Katara. And so did I!

* * *

**A/N:**

**So did you like this chapter? Sorry for the late update- but i love my vacations! Any how I wanted to answer some questions by a reviewer! **

**Guest: 'I like it. Although why couldn't Paris just give the spirit her iPhone? Giving away her wand seemed way too risky'**

_**She didn't give her i-phone, because it was with Toph. And Toph had the i-phone, as Paris told her earlier that she found her i-phone more important than her wand And this encountr taught her that her wand was very important. (in short she was careless about her wand!)**_

**And hey, a request, could you guys log in and review? No pressure, but just a request. Review, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames are ignored. Seriously, no flames! And I am sorry if this chapter is a bit weird from any angle- I HAVEN'T WATCH A'TLA IN AGES ;(...**


End file.
